


perhaps if we had a better kingdom

by Asta_Is_Dead



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 15 minute writing lol, Asta hates the kingdom now I guess, Asta is edgy, Other, Plot Bunny, Yuno died, actually the whole Golden Dawn, oh and Klaus, so did mimosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asta_Is_Dead/pseuds/Asta_Is_Dead
Summary: Asta hates the world.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	perhaps if we had a better kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say I wrote this in around 15 minutes which = short :']

Oh, Asta wanted to be done mourning already. The rain stopped, so maybe he should stop.  
Everyone already knew what happened to Yuno, to Klaus, to Mimosa... To the whole Golden Dawn.  
Torn apart by a malicious, evil man - he couldn't help but watch - the vines he remembered piercing through his beloved friends, and most importantly, someone who was supposed to be his lifetime rival. Except now he didn't have one anymore.  
He remembered each life lost, each living person's last breath after he tried to save them. Oh he tried alright, but after each loss of the people he never knew yet still cared so much about, he began losing hope.  
Not a single soul lost sleep over the dead mages, nobody held a funeral, there was nobody who played any sort of respects - well, nobody except for him.

He noticed that was nothing new when he felt himself walking through the town alone. Clouds around him passed by just enough for the drops of sunlight to miss him entirely.  
He really needed rest - some kind of comfort - but he felt if he did relax, heavy uncontrollable thoughts would overtake his whole being and swallow him up into an endless cylce of emotions - if he had any left. He felt every single emotion at once, of course, not the good ones, yet if he tried to concentrate on his feelings then he felt nothing.  
Kids laughing and having a good time running past him and chasing each other made his frown fall a little lower. He felt left out, well, pushed out of society - as if nobody noticed him, as if he didn't exist to anybody in the world - there wasn't anything he could do about it. Whether or not he talked to people wouldn't affect anyone's day. They would forget about him an hour or so later and never to be thought of again, to be totally forgotten, just like the tragic event that happened 3 days ago. As if it never existed in the first place.

Things weren't much different in the hideout either. People such as Noelle and Vanessa asked if he was okay, mentioning that the people he deeply cared about passed away from injury - but the thing is, to him, they didn't just die of injury. They were brutally murdered by a sick monster of a human being, someone that was just like anybody else, someone who cares about people just like a normal person.  
Magna and other folks believed him, as did Vanessa, Grey and Luck. Noelle almost doubted it, and the captain seemed to be nosy in his actions sometimes.  
The thing is, Asta was a real good liar and could deceive people easily - something people feared in evil mages these days in the Clover Kingdom.  
Becoming evil was something that lingered in the back of his mind every day, slowly crawling to the front every now and then. Whenever he caught himself he would shake his head and start doing something else, like the original activity was not enough to rid of his thoughts - sometimes, it wasn't enough.  
Becoming evil was something he would say to never do, and wouldn't do it himself, no matter what - because that would hurt everybody.  
That was when he still swore his loyalty to the kingdom.

He had faith in Sister and Father, they cried over it, sure - but they were all over it within a month.

Half a year passed by - nobody seemed to blink an eye when Asta stopped yelling his encouraging words to people.  
" Oh, so he's finally calmed his personality down? "  
" It's because that Golden Dawn boy was his friend and he got killed, I bet. Who knew that kid would lose his cool like that? "  
" I think he'll get mad and come after us if he hears us talking, don't speak when he's around! "  
" He might turn into the devil! Stay away from him. "  
Asta gritted his teeth and let out a low growl. He felt like punching something, anything - maybe even somebody. Maybe even going as far as to kill them. To make them feel something, to make people feel fear - some emotion, emotion like they should have when his friends and his rival were killed.  
People didn't give a shit who died or who lived, who ruled this kingdom or who didn't.  
He felt himself being dragged by his feet, somewhere off into a forest and for once let his thoughts get the best of him.

Maybe turning against the Clover Kingdom wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
